The Smurfs 2 My Version
by The Smurf and Disney Gal
Summary: Smurfette was taken by three Naughties plus Isabella who became evil with the same outfit whenshe turned evil (in the fanfic The Evil Flackbacks) but with short yellow hair and has a fuschia pink streak. Will the smurfs be able to retrieve them and make their family whole and change the hearts of the Naughties or will Gargamel extract all their essence?


**Okay, I forgot a few parts of the movie but I know nearly all the parts of the movie. **

**Note: Please don't comment how Gargamel became a famous magician, it is because of Odile.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own the Smurfs, some of them belong to Peyo while a few are from Sony Pictures Animation.**

**Claimer: I own a few addition characters.**

* * *

Narrator and a few Smurfs gathered around the side of the lake to listen to Narrator's new written book called the Smufology. He opened it as the smurfs began to listen. As he opened the book, it was a pop-out book, which the first page was showing a display of the Smurf Village.

"Once upon a time," Narrator began. "There was a village full of happy and joyful smurfs. Meanwhile, the evil wizard Gargamel is up to something diabonical" Narrator narrated. He pushed a paper like button which made the Gargamel image fake talk.

"I will make the weakness of the smurfs, called the Smurfette" Narrator tried his best to make the voice of Gargamel. He dropped a molded clay into the potion which he cranked up the platform then revealed a smurfette with grey skin and black hair which was Smurfette's evil mode. She opened her eyes widely and laughed evilly.

The smurfs listening started making a lot of noise because a smurf wearing sunglasses was conducting.

"Smooth Smurf, mind if you stop for a little while" Narrator shouted.

Smooth glared at Narrator but answered his question. "Okay" he said as he stopped.

"Good" Narrator mumbled. "So, lets continue with the story shall we? Okay, so Gargamel made her go into the village which she caused a lot of trouble" Narrator said turning the pages seeing all the trouble Smurfette made. "And she even flooded the village" he once said again.

"So she had a meeting with Papa, and decided to be a real smurf. then a few minutes later she came out to be our charming Smurfette which every smurf fell in love to" Narrator said in the ending. The smurfs were very amused.

They heard a voice coming from the cliff. The smurfs turned around and saw Smurfette. "Yoo-hoo! Oh smurfs" she said. She twirled around and caught all the smurfs in love with her.

"I really want that hair" Vanity said while seeing Smurfette's hair fluttering around. She dove into the water and then came up but with her hair dry. "Hey, how come her hair is not dry?" Vanity asked.

The smurfs were watching and started getting closer to Smurfette as they saw her skin turning grey and her hair turning black. She came back to her naughty self.

"Oh no! She's alive!" Panicky panicked.

"Haha, stupid trusting smurfs! Your ours now" Smurfette said. Then came out the evil version of Isabella from the water. The smurfs ran towards safety but was caught up by the two smurfettes. The two pulled out a small dragon wand from each of their pockets and was about to shoot them.

"Oh no! Two dragon wands!" Panicky panicked again. they were shot and was dropped to the floor. Smurfette waved her wand to reveal Gargamel and Isabella waved her wand to reveal Azrael.

"Good job you two, you sure are daddy's little girls, catch them" Gargamel said. They all laughed evilly and was about to catch the smurfs but was ruined seeing Smurfette waking up. She looked at herself checking if she was grey but to only find out that it was a dream. Smurfette suddenly bursting out tears from her eyes and started crying.

Papa heard her and went to check on her. "Smurfette, what's wrong?" Papa asked. Smurfette tearfully look at Papa and said, "every year in my birthday I have these nightmares about where I came from".

"And every year I have to remind you, it doesn't matter where you came from, what matters is who you choose to be. Remember that time when Isabella was taken and was turned evil, then we hope that it wont happen to the other smurfettes. I was still figuring out a plan, to make us whole again" Papa said. Smurfette smiled and hugged Papa, but was unsure of what will happen to her.

She came out of her house and saw the other smurfs busy.

"Oh no! Code Yellow! CODE YELLOW!" Hefty shouted. The smurfs hid their decorations and the sign that says, _Happy Smurfday Smurfette._ Brainy was checking on Jokey and his gifts for the party.

"Now,now Jokey, I'm here to check if they will explode or not" Brainy said.

"Oh yeah, they wouldn't but I know some of the will, but it is just on this envelope" Jokey said revealing an envelope.

"Oh, give me that" Brainy said taking the envelope from his hands. But as Brainy opened the envelope, it exploded on his face covering it with black sooth. Jokey burst out in laughter until he heard Hefty yelling, "Code Yellow, CODE YELLOW".

"Oh no! Smurfette is coming!" Jokey said as he hid all the gifts.

They saw Smurfette aproching so they acted like they don't know any occasion coming.

"Hey Vanity, wanna look in your mirror with me?" Smurfette asked. Vanity turned away from his mirror and said, "sorry Smurfette, but I'm kinda tired of looking at myself" he said walking away. "As if" he whispered.

"Oh" Smurfette said. "What about you Party Planner, do you remember any party today?" Smurfette asked Party Planner.

"Uh, no Smurfette, nothing on the list" he said while walking away with Social Smurf.

"I guess, nobody remembered my birthday" Smurfette said.

Just then, Farmer came closer to her, "uh, hey Smurfette, why don't you enjoy a time alone in the forest for a little while" Farmer said. The smurfs looked like that they agree with him, so Smurfette left the village and into the lake near the village.

Smurfette tearfully looked at her reflection in the water.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Paris, France, Gargamel was performing his magic show. As he waved his dragon wand he turned a simple man into a Giant Frog. The audience clapped at his performance.

"Thank you, thank you everyone" Gargamel said as he went outside. When he is out, lots of people were cheering for him.

He rode in the carriage with Azrael sitting on the edge. There we go Azrael, all we need to do is go back to my hotel and start our plan.


End file.
